


1.4 Terabytes

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinzie and Matt have a little chat about his use of the ship’s on-board storage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.4 Terabytes

1.4 terabytes. The total storage value of Matt Miller’s impressively large collection of… well, let’s be nice and call it illicit material.

Thanks to a few lucky quirks with how he had stashed it, the whole mess was retrievable even after the unfortunate demise of the internet. it seemed his paranoia over someone finding it had turned out in his favor. 

He asked for CID’s help to transfer the data from the satellite. A fact that hadn’t bothered him much at the time. He learned enough about the AI from some very awkward conversations that he didn’t think CID would notice the fact that the data was a little less than mission relevant.

Had he known the spiteful little ball was already in Kinzie’s pocket he would have just done it himself, not that it mattered now.

Matt looked down at his perfectly manicured fingernails. He was shaking a bit with nerves, having to shift from foot to foot as his mind chased itself around and around. He had to say something about it to her. There was no way Kinzie hadn’t noticed the rather large chunk of his collection that prominently featured her. Matt bit his lip, almost hard enough to make it bleed.

It wasn’t as if it was even his fault. Not really… he had simply been keeping tabs on his arch enemy. It was old blackmail material that he had on hand just in case his framing attempt didn’t get her completely kicked out of the FBI. Really, he was doing her a favor by keeping that material safe all these years. Storing it somewhere no one could find it. 

No one but himself at least…

Really it was a compliment, that he thought her pleasing enough to keep such an extensive collection. Not that there was a chance in hell Kinzie would see it that way. Realy Matt wanted nothing more than to turn tail and spend the rest of his life hiding under the sofa in the cargo hold, but like it or not Kinzie was his co-worker now. His partner. The two of them were the only ones with the skills to keep both the ship and the simulation under control. If he was hiding from her and communication stopped it would only be a matter of days before everything went up in flames.

So, he had to act like the bigger man and bring the uncomfortable issue up. Clear the air so they could work together peacefully again. Matt took a deep breath, steeling himself for the challenge ahead. He stepped into the automatic door’s field of vision. The metallic partition swept back, the sound of muffled typing from the other side suddenly feeling very close at hand.

Matt stepped over the threshold, his eyes darting over to the woman sitting cross-legged on one of the alien chairs. She was completely focused on whatever she was working on. Matt recognized her look and he knew that it was a clear indication that she was not in the mood to be disturbed.

Ah well.. He would just have to come back later when she wasn’t busy. Such a shame. He turned his his heal only to be stopped by a single word from behind him.

"Miller."

Matt turned slowly, flinching a bit when he noticed the redhead staring right at him. Her expression completely unreadable. The younger hacker was so startled he almost forgot he had been addressed. “er…yes. Kinzie. “

She pulled her fingers off the keyboard, resting them in her lap. Whatever she had been doing completely forgotten. Her eyes narrowed, giving Matt the distinct impression he had done something wrong and was about to be chastised for it. “You’ve already disturbed me by coming in here. You’re not leaving till you tell me what you want.”

Matt tried to laugh it off, but that gesture died when he saw how serious she was taking this small transgression. Alright Matt, take a deep breath then make your case. Get it over with. “Well. I.. It’s really nothing.. I um.. Just wanted to talk to you about some data CID handed over to you. I figured it was something we needed to talk about.”

Kinzie didn’t answer for a long moment, she pushed herself back and put her feet down standing from her chair. Her voice smooth and level as if she was giving a weather report. “yes we do.”

Matt opened his mouth again but he didn’t get a single word out before Kinzie’s forearm lodged itself under his jaw. Matt’s was pushed backwards, his shoulders hitting the hard metal wall on the left side of the control-room doors, the air knocked from his chest by the sudden violence.

Her green eyes bore holes into his. Matt swallowed hard, feeling the pressure on his windpipe. She wasn’t choking him yet but that could change rather quickly the moment he said the wrong thing.

"Listen to me very closely Matt." Kinzie said, her tone still hiding any trace of emotion besides detached annoyance. "I don’t care that you took those pictures of me and I also don’t care what you did with them when you were all alone at night and Asha wasn’t around to babysit you."

The pressure on his throat increased by a slight margin. A grin managing to show itself on Kinzie’s lips as she saw the flicker of fear in Matt’s eyes. His fingers had curled around the other side of her arm and she grabbed them with her other hand pinning them above Matt’s head. She seemed to possess surprising amount of strength for a woman who spent her life in front of a computer screen. “-But don’t you think for a second that reality would play out anything like your pathetic little fantasies.”

"If you and I ended up together you wouldn’t last one week. I’d hurt you in ways you didn’t even know you could feel and you would beg me for more.”

A small whine was all Matt could manage in response. For once his sharp wit had completely abandoned him. Kinzie’s eye narrowed and she pulled back the arm under his chin, her fingers curling into a fist that she slammed right into Matt’s chest. His leg’s buckled and she let him fall, placing her healed boot on his back as soon as he hit the floor. Putting her weight on him when he tried to push himself up.

"I’d have fun breaking you. -And not just because it would be revenge for what you did to me." she squatted down, keeping her foot between his shoulder blades. She moved to grab him, her fingers lacing into Matt’s styled hair. "I know your type Miller. You like to act like you want control over your own life but the truth is you’re lost without someone to tell you what to do."

She pulled his head up enjoying the swearing and cry of pain she got from it. “But you’re also stubborn. You would fight me every step of that way. Then I would punish you, over and over again until you were a whining whimpering mess.”

Matt tried to wriggle out of her hold, his mind already a muddle of mixed emotions. His hormones managing to stick themselves right in the middle of it. Drinking up Kinzie’s threats even as she scared the shit out of him. Her silken words putting all kinds of hideous images in his head, absolutely horrible wonderful images.

Kinzie could see the arousal in his eyes, knew she had hit just the right spot. Next time Matt opened those pictures of her, there was no doubt he would have the right kind of scenario playing out in his mind while he jerked himself off. 

"Do I make myself clear?"

"C-crystal.."

The elder hacker dropped Matt’s head and stood back up, dusting off the front of her spacesuit and walking back to her workstation. She settled down on the chair and set back to her work. Not even bothering to look over her shoulder as Matt slunk out of the room to go lick his wounds.


End file.
